The Pacifier
by Pam Marks
Summary: "Throw cares away"...
1. The Pacifier

**Disclaimer:** Don't own um.

 **Authors Note:** The song I used was "Have A Heart" By Bonnie Raitt.

 **The Pacifier**

 **By: Pam Marks**

Tommy sang an old song under his breath as he walked through the parking lot of Angel Grove mall "Finally. I thought I would never get here." It had been sixteen years since he had been here and it was now eerier seeing the mall had not changed.

"Hey Jason!" Ducking quickly in a small hallway he shut his eyes at the call "He's back. What's he doing back?" Muttering the words under his breath he took a pacifier out of his pocket and lifted it a little bit to his mouth before violently throwing it to the ground.

Peaking out around the corner he didn't see Jason anywhere. Coming out around the corner he hid his face behind his hand and ducked into the gap hurriedly. "Tommy?" Squinting his shoulders at the call of his name he turned to see a husband kiss his wife on the cheek "Thomas you said…" The conversation trailing off as Tommy headed to the back of the store he sniffled a little and ran into one of the dressing rooms located there.

 _Hey  
Shut up.  
Don't lie to me  
You think I'm blind but I got eyes to see  
Hey  
Mister, how do you do  
Oh pardon me I thought I knew you.  
Would you stand back baby 'cause I want to get a better look  
The big man who couldn't handle the little bit of love you took_

Gulping in a big intake of air he moistened his lips _Ok Oliver you are being a big baby._ Deciding that what he was doing was crazy he slid off the wall of the dressing room "Jason! My man! Youth Center later?" Shutting the door a crack at Zack's booming voice not that far away he peaked out it as Jason came up to him his shades blazing in the afternoon sun that filtered in the mall from the sun lights on the ceiling.

Cringing Tommy slid back in the dressing room fully his light colored jean jacket falling down his shoulders a little "Help." Tommy muttered as he tip toed back against the wall letting the door close on it's on.

His white tee shirt hugging his form and his boot cut blue jeans hugging his legs and covering his white tennis shoes he let out a sigh "Ok." Getting off the wall he out his brown long hair up in a ponytail again and straightened his jean jacket.

"How long have you been back in town?" Hearing Zack and Jason pass by the door he stiffened.

Pressing his ear to it he listened in "Oh you know a while. Long enough to go see the rents and a few other people. Hey have you seen Tommy around?"

"No not for 16 years. Maybe Kim has."

 _Hey, hey, have a heart,_

 _Hey, have a heart  
If you don't love me, why don't you let me go?  
Have a heart, please, oh don't you have a heart?  
Little by little you fade while I fall apart._

 _16 years ago…._

" _Dad stop it!" Screaming at the pain that erupted through his head and body Tommy_ screamed as another _explosion ripped through the house._

" _Oh my God! I am going to die! I just know it!" Screaming he started to deflect blows from his dad, mom and anyone else that might be there delivering them from the shadows._

" _AHHHH!" Letting out a scream as his mom's mean words cut through night air and seemed to slice his arm open. Feeling verbal blood seeping down his blue tee shirt he cringed Where's the power when you need it?_

 _With a plop he hit the wall hard and sunk to the floor half unconscious as his dad and mom left the room. Looking at the window he seized up as his dad had cut him off from escaping or leaving long ago with his verbal abuse. "Then die. If you are going to die then die. After all you are just like your mom you can't be wrong!"_

 _Shivering at his dad's yell from down the hallway he hugged himself as he began to slowly rock himself in comfort. Everything had become to much his dad and mom's abuse to everyone else's abuse to everyone else shipping out on him to everyone losing control and seemingly driving there car into a tree._

" _Hey baby." Tensing he opened his eyes that he had not even realized he had shut._

 _Seeing Jason standing over him he stiffened tensed "Jason what are you doing here?"_

" _Hey. Come on lets go." Grabbing his arm Tommy began to struggle a little._

" _Let's go?" Tommy asked unconsciously as blood began to seep from his nose "Yeah let's go." Feeling a cloth placed over his mouth and nose Tommy inhaled sharply._

" _Jason! Jason I can't stay…awa…awake. Jason!" Eyes flying wide Tommy came to the heart stopping conclusion that Jason didn't want to make off with him or leave with him. He wanted to kidnap him._

" _Jas…" Coughing he shut his eyes by force from the chloroform on the cloth and felt Jason toss him over his shoulder before the stinging night air met him seemingly snapping him awake._

 _Hey, have,_ hey a heart, _hey, have a heart.  
If you don't love me, why don't you let me go  
Have a heart, please, oh don't you have a heart  
Little by little you fade while I fall apart_

"Baby how can you say you should be free and I should pay and pay?" Singing the words under his breath softly from the song that was playing over the loud speaker he shook his head.

 _5 seconds ago…._

" _Jason wait up." Running to catch up with his kidnapper that was named Jason he came to a stop when Jason clutched his chest._

 _It had been a long time since Jason had kidnapped him but on Earth a mere five weeks "Jason." Stampeding out the words he watched helplessly as Jason slumped to the ground unconscious "Jason!" Running to his fallen companion he sniffled as the tears began to make his way down his face as he knew he was gone._

"Jason." Whispering the name of his kidnapper he peaked the door open again he stiffened as Jason's eyes slid to the side as if sensing him.

 _Oh Oh Oh darling, I love you so  
I told you yes, and then you told me no  
Baby, how can you say  
You should be free and I should pay and pay  
And you talk and talk about LOVE and what you need  
But sooner or later your love is gonna make me bleed_

 _Hey, hey, have a heart, hey, have a heart  
If you don't love me, why don't you let me go  
Have a heart, please, oh don't you have a heart  
Little by little you fade while I fall apart  
Oh, Oh_

 _Talk on, talk on, but love is what you need  
And sooner or later that love is gonna make you bleed_

 _Hey, hey, have a heart, hey, have a heart.  
If you don't love me, why don't you let me go?  
Have a heart, please, oh don't you have a heart?  
Little by little you fade while I fall apart.  
Oh Oh have a heart  
(please)  
Hey have a heart _

_(Please) Hey_

 _Have a heart_

 _To be continued….._

Abuse and neglect is real please be part of the solution and not the problem. If you see the abuse or neglect of a person please do not hesitate to call 911.  zero-tolerance/ Zero Tolerance for the abuse and neglect of loved ones and persons. Have a heart Jason did. 


	2. Have a Heart

**Disclaimer:** The Power Rangers are not mine. Nor is Bonnie Raitt.

 **Authors Note:** The song I used was "Have A Heart" by Bonnie Raitt.

 **Have a Heart**

 **By: Pam Marks**

Tommy closed the door of the changing room silently and sniffled "When did he get back?"

Whipping his nose on the sleeve of his jean jacket he stared at the reflection in the mirror "Wow. They probably wouldn't even recognize me."

Opening the door with his right hand but not turning from the mirror as he heard the voices of Zack and Jason trail off he peaked out it. "AHHH!" Was the scream that escaped him when a tanned hand caught the door.

"Sir we are closing for the evening." Breathing in sharply he nodded and watched at the hand disappeared from the door.

 _Hey shut up_

Walking out of the changing room Tommy started to make his way down the tiny hallway his head lowered as he went.

Walking out of the changing room Jason bumped directly into someone with his head lowered "Sorry." The patron muttered as he tried to get around him. Recognizing him Jason smiled and backed Tommy into a dressing room a few doors down.

"Hey bro." Tommy's moan was cut off by a stern hand over his mouth covering it completely.

 _Don't lie to me_

Shutting off Tommy looked at him through sheltered brown eyes "Oh no looks like Jason caught baby."

Groaning Tommy accepted the pacifier Jason placed in his mouth "Come on baby. Did you miss me?"

Nodding Tommy was gathered into his arms and scoped up from his standing position on the wall of the changing room "I am not into all of the reunion seeing the parents thing. All of this is foreign to me now. This is like some creepy b movie where the star goes back to a life that he left for something or someone else eons to years and we are talking ages before and the since twig light zone edge to it is that only five week have passed where he is from."

"Tommy I don't know that boy anymore. You're my baby." Tossing him over his shoulder Tommy made a sound as he bounced on it.

"We'll get you back in you baby seat and home in your crib and you'll be good and I'll be good and we'll be good."

 _Oh pardon me I thought I knew you_

Carrying him out of the changing room Jason walked through the mall and towards his car. Reaching his black Honda CRV he slid in the front seat dropping Tommy to his lap "You should know better then to even try or look at the window with the thought of running in your mind."

 _The big man that couldn't handle the little bit of love you took_

Popping him up and down on his lap Jason smiled. Laying his head on his shoulder Tommy began to suck on his passy ignoring the fact that they were the only car in the parking lot and the fact that Jason's phone had gone off three times "Oh baby I am tired."

Closing his eyes Jason laid his head back on the seat and sighed in content "You look beautiful and amazing like always. Those chocolate brown eyes of yours and that brown hair." Tracing his face Jason smiled and opened his eyes before sitting up again.

"We need to get you home in a bath and in your crib." Hugging Tommy he kissed the tip of his nose and before he knew what hit him he was in the back seat longing into Tommy's tight entrance as Tommy sucked his passy, hugged himself, on his stomach moaned in some what protest, and let him do his business as the tears had stopped years ago.

 _Oh darling I love you so_

Finishing Jason rubbed his hair as he climbed off Tommy and pulled his member in his pants. Buttoning his pants up he jumped his heart rate speeding up to climatic rates at the knock on the window pane "Jason."

Bettering his lips at Kim's statement Jason looked down at Tommy "Don't say a word. Don't move. Don't squirm. Don't look at her." Looking back Jason saw the whole original group standing there including Billy "Nor them."

 _Would you stand back baby because I want to get a better look_

Looking back Kim narrowed her eyes at the figure beneath him "Tommy."

"Um yeah we ran into each other in the mall and he ended up in my car." Jason said as he didn't move.

"How neat." Jason smiled at her comment sounded like the Kim of old.

"Yeah." Sneaking his hand down he secretly pulled the passy out of Tommy's mouth and placed it in his North Face jacket pocket.

Starting to cry like a baby as he had been broken to do by Jason he was silenced when a cold coin was placed into his neck causing him to lose consciousness instantly. "He's sleeping." Jason said as he slowly pulled Tommy's pants up.

Buttoning them Jason smiled as his watch went off to signal that it was time for Tommy's bottle "I remember when my watch would go off to other things." Scratching the back of his neck he smiled as those days were seemingly behind him.

 _Did I miss the catching a splitter in 105 degree heat? No. Did I miss the bruises? No._ _Did I miss the fireworks shows preformed on my chest? No. Did I miss the sneaking out? No. Did I miss the having to explain where I had been? No. But I did miss the team and Kim saying no way really to the power and having the power._ Shaking his head Jason snapped out of it and smiled at Kim and the others "He's really tired."

"Oh come on it is just the youth center. He'll wake up on the way I bet." Kim said anxiously as Jason sighed.

"We want to see him too." Zack said upbeat as he made gestures with his hands.

 _You think I'm blind but I've got eyes to see_

Getting out of the car Jason wetted his lips "Who are you again?"

"Very funny Jason." Kim spooked as she swatted his arm.

"Fifteen minutes tops." Trini said eyeing Billy with sheltered eyes.

"Yeah ok." Jason said agreeing for the fifteen minute trip to the youth center.

"Cool we will catch you there!" Zack exclaimed as he and the others walked off to there other cars.

Watching them go Jason watched until they were out of sight and then scoped Tommy up in his lap "Baby seat baby."

Locking Tommy in his baby car seat with a combination pad lock Jason slide in the front seat after shutting the back door. Pulling the passy out of his jacket pocket he looked down at it in reflection and reminded himself to not look back.

Cranking the car he placed the passy firmly in Tommy's mouth in the back seat thought seriously about stiffing the guys and skipping town before he pulled out of the parking space and drove out of the parking lot.

 _Mister how do you do?_

Reaching the youth center Jason slid out of the front seat and lowered the back seat window a little so Tommy could get some air "Ok bro I am only going to be in here for a few minutes. Then we will get home in your pj's I will figure out what you heard and saw and what to do about it and then we get you in your crib and maybe in a nice warm bath before all of this."

Closing the front door Jason used his keyless entry to lock the door of his CRV "Ok baby I'll be back." Walking into the youth center Jason smiled at the group sitting at the usual table met him.

"Jason! Where's Tommy?" Kim asked narrowing her eyes in wonder as she looked around for him.

"Oh he knocked out. Said he couldn't make it. Maybe next time." Jason explained smiling as Kim cocked her head and let out a uh sound.

 _Little by little you fade while I fall a part_

 **To be continued…..**

Zero tolerance for the abuse and neglect of a loved one or a persons. Please dial 911 or your local police department.

Be kind rewind! Meaning review!


	3. Broken

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _Used "Carol Of The Bells" by the Trans Siberian Orchestra._

 **Broken**

 **By: Pam Marks**

"Jason!" Zack called as Jason walked over to where they were sitting.

"Hey. What's happening?" Zack smiled at his long time best friend as he patted him on his upper arm. He looked different somehow changed older but he had no clue how. Zack dread locks were gone replaced by his pre Green Ranger days hair and he noticed the Jason's spikes had been replaced by his pre Gold Ranger days hair once more.

"Nothing much. Just in town for a few days." Smiling Zack exchanged fives with his best friend.

"I hear that. Where are you living now? Still in Swaziland?" Zack asked smiling at the name he and Jason had given Switzerland.

"No I moved around the Las Angeles area." Making a content face Zack nodded.

"Cool well come on have a drink and a sub. Ernie is back and is making the subs again that are world famous to us." Swatting his chest Zack walked the few inches that was separating him from his chair and took a seat as Jason did the same in an empty chair at the old center table.

"So what's been?" Zack asked lounging back in his chair before he pulled out a black velvet ring box and popped it open to reveal a very rare diamond ring to Jason.

"Oh Zack I think it is to soon in our relationship." Jason said as he held up his hand in protest to the ring.

"I am going to propose to Angela tomorrow night." Zack expressed as he shut the ring case.

"Wow. That's soon Zack. Be careful." Smiling Zack placed the box back in his pocket as the conversation went on and Ernie took drink and sub orders.

"Wow is it already 10:30!" Kim exclaimed as the youth center had emptied out hours ago.

Coving his watch as he realized it was 10:30 right on the dot Jason ran his tongue over his bottom lip "Look I gotta go guys. I'll catch up later and catch you guys later." Jason said while standing from his chair.

"Where are you hurrying off to? We can continue this at Kim's." Billy sat up in his chair as his drink was refilled by Ernie.

"I gotta go. Tired and I got to find a place to stay." Jason said slowly as he stood from the table.

"You can stay at my house." Billy said curiously as Jason's mind was already out the door.

"Maybe another time." Jason sighed as he headed out the door smiling as the group had seemingly not changed a bit.

Making his way back to his car he tried the key and smiled as he had forgotten about the keyless he had. Sliding the door open he looked back in the back seat to see Tommy sleeping like a rock. Smiling gently at his baby he slid his way into the drivers seat.

Cranking the jeep up Jason put it in gear and easied out of the parking lot putting the window up as he did. Cold blast of air met him when he had the window up completely as it was Christmas and it was unseasonably cold for this time of year in Angel Grove as he drove out of the area carolers singing to no one unparticular at the Youth Center entrance.

" " _Throw cares away"_

 _Christmas is here_

 _Bringing good cheer_

 _To young and old_

 _Meek and the bold_

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _That is there song_

 _With joyful ring_

 _All caroling_

 _One seems to hear_

 _Words of good cheer_

 _From everywhere_

 _Filling the air_

 _Oh how they pound_

 _Raising the sound_

 _O'er the hill and dale_

 _Telling their tale"_

Arriving at the Holiday inn Jason rolled his neck forward tiredly and pulled his jeep in the park space for the holiday in. Peeking Tommy's window open again Jason got out of the jeep and shutting the door walked into the lavish lobby of the Holiday Inn Courtyard Suits.

"Good evening sir and Merry Christmas." A plump lady with red hair that seemed to be on fire said as she greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hi. One room please? And I don't care where it is or anything like that." Jason said while motioning with his keys.

"Ok sir. You are in luck sir. We have one viable and that is that." Turing the sign to no vacancy the woman slowly checked Jason in.

"You will pay at check out. Do you have a credit or debit card that we can keep on file sir?" Reaching for his wallet Jason removed it from his back pocket and slid his card out of his front holder. Plopping it down on the counter the lady scoped it up and typed the card number located on the card on the screen.

"Thank you sir." Handing the card back to Jason the woman removed two cards from the first drawer to her left.

Lifting a punch machine she inserted the card and came down hard on it "Ok the room number is 112 and it is right around here on the inside of the hotel. Go down this hallway and it is in the middle of the hallway on your right. It is on the inside of the hotel but it has an outside entrance. Drive your car around to the back of the hotel and there should be the outside entrance. The remodel is taking all of our outdoor doors but this room still has one."

"I am sorry sir. I miscalculated when I said this was interior room. The remodel is taking it in but the outside door is still there. It is labeled in my system as interior but unfortunately the outside door is still there meaning that it is not completely interior yet." Pressing a sequence of buttons on the key pad on the machine she stood and waited as Jason nodded.

The machine made a sound before it clicked open "Here are your keys sir. If you pull around back the outside entrance will still accept your key. If not take the hallway to my left go all the way down to the middle of the hallway and it is on your right. The room number is of course 112." Getting the keys out of the machine she lowered a permanent marker to the card and wrote the room number on them before inserting them in a courtesy envelope. Handing it to Jason she smiled.

"Have a nice night sir." She said courteously as she folded her hands one of top of the other in front of her.

"Thank you." Jason said as he walked out of the hotel holding the envelope with the keys in it tightly in his grip.

Walking towards the car he shrugged his shoulders down and let out a noise as the sky let lose with a down pour that had become foreign to Angel Grove in the past few years.

Reaching his jeep Jason placed the keys in his jean pocket and opened the back door quickly. Undoing Tommy from his confines of the baby seat Jason scoped Tommy up in his arms. "It's pouring." Jason said as he shut the door with his foot.

Running through the rain Jason made it to the hotel room and slipping the door key in the lock opened it. Falling inside Jason held onto to Tommy with both hands, dripping wet, and heard the door shut behind him. Falling down on the bed with Tommy he began to laugh as he deposited Tommy on the bed.

To be continued…. 


End file.
